Chris Mitchell
Name: Chris Mitchell Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Reading & Writing, School, trying out new things. Appearance: The first thing most people would notice about Chris is his long, shiny orange hair which goes down his face. A soft face with a small nose and smiling mouth compliment his shiny deep blue eyes. He stands quite weakly at a light 120 pounds at 5”7’, some of his ribcage sticking out. He usually wears slightly daggy or cheap t-shirts (usually with stupid slogans) and thick dark blue jeans that were hand-me-downs from his father. For shoes he wears scratched sneakers, and he can always be seen with a satchel full of books or his laptop. He doesn’t really try to improve his image, save for being smart enough to use pimple cream, which doesn’t work even then. Biography: Born to one Harry and Stephanie Michelle, Chris had a quite normal upbringing in the middle ground of Pittsburgh. Along with his four years older sister Sonya, the family had a normal life, both parents managing to either avoid or had already done conscription. He holds his family in high regard, especially his sister who he looks up to due to her energy and enthusiasm. While the household isn’t extremely patriotic, they still believe in the “American Dream” and are generally supportive of the government. His personality can be quite erratic, depending on what is going on. He knows what is appropriate at what time, and usually leaves people’s business well alone unless he’s directly involved. Chris wavers between playful and enthusiastic to shy and introvert without warning, and it’s quite tricky to know when he’s in a mood. His school life was great, investing most of his energy into learning about the world around him. He has a knack for picking up things quickly, and enjoys new and exciting ideas. Subjects such as Science and English was his forte, being able to place everything together and revise efficiently. He is a hard worker and can often be seen near the top of the class. In the library was where he usually spent his lunchtimes, enthralled by the fiction writing, how dashing heroes fought against the terrors outside, a place where he could escape to when bored or scared. Although not as good a writer as he is a reader, he made up his own stories, about magic and space travel and underwater cities. Recently, he entered a nationwide writing competition and came second, an achievement that saw the school some money and him some personal pride. Chris has a few close friends who he talks to. He is not anti-social, but can sometimes be quite secretive. He does try to experiment and break out of his shell, although this has varying degrees of success. At best, he knows the timing for a joke and when to listen, at worst under pressure, he turns shy and hides away. He tries to treat most people kindly, unless of course they’re a total douchebag which he avoids or just acts coldly to. His sister was conscripted into the military two years ago. Chris often wrote and called her, delighting in her stories with her friends overseas. He hopes to be able to see her again when he leaves school, and has written her escapades for her to look at and laugh. Although he is worried about Sonya, he believes that she’ll go through OK. Advantages: A sharp mind, Chris has the ability to pick up skills and ideas quickly. He works well alone as well as in a group, and is quite adaptable in most situations. Disadvantages: His strength and stamina are quite bad for a person in his year. While he does have friends, he is not what you would consider popular at all, and will probably struggle to make allies easily. Designated Number: Male Student #28 ---- Designated Weapon: Steel Pipe Conclusion: Poor physical condition will doom M28, given his draw. While he may stick around for a bit, given his other skills, he won't be one of the top contenders. The above biography is as written by CorruptDropbear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Wendy Fischer (lit the fire), John Ferrara (directly responsible for death) 'Collected Weapons: '''Steel Pipe (Assigned weapon, lost in the fire) '''Allies: 'Wendy Fischer 'Enemies: 'John Ferrara 'Mid-Game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chris, in chronological order. *Question Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chris. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Drop always had interesting characters, but more often than not they struggled with activity, falling a bit behind. Chris was a great example of this; he lived for only seven posts in a single thread, and while they were good, his story basically had five posts of start-of-the-game stuff, then two leading up to and relating his death. It's a bit inevitable that some characters will die suddenly and early; I just wish Chris had managed a tiny bit more on his way to that fate. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program